


If You Must Mourn, Don't Do It Alone

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac returns to Beacon Hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Must Mourn, Don't Do It Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suffolker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suffolker/gifts).



> Warnings: This story is heavily based on dealing with grief and emotional problems.
> 
> Title comes from Keaton Henson's 'You'.

Isaac stands at the front of the McCall house, tightening his grip around the strap of his bag. Isaac’s free hand trembles but he isn’t sure if it’s out of anticipation or tension. For a couple of seconds he weighs the option of leaving the house instead of knocking on the door. Scott will know that Isaac’s been there –he’ll catch his scent because Isaac has been stupid enough to stand there and sweat anxiously for the past five minutes.

The door swings open and Isaac takes a step back. He isn’t ready for this, it hasn’t even been a minute since Scott opened the door but Isaac can already feel his whole body shaking. Scott steps forward and stands in front of Isaac for a moment. Isaac can’t meet his eyes so he looks down at the ground and shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans, hoping for Scott to say something to him.

 “Scott?” His voice is raw and exposed and he feels sick to his stomach.

He goes to pull Isaac closer to him but he can’t. Scott’s hands just stop midway and ball themselves into the shirt that Isaac is wearing. He doesn’t tug at the material despite how much he wants to hold Isaac to remind himself that he’s really there (or to make sure that Isaac doesn’t try to leave again).

“You left,” Scott says, his tone almost void of any emotion. “Allison died and you left.”

Isaac, on the other hand, doesn’t quite know how to approach the situation. “I’m sorry Scott, I really am. I didn’t know what else to do – everything just hit me at once.”

“But you still left,” Scott tells him, his bottom lip now trembling. “You left without even saying goodbye.”

“I know, Scott. I’m sorry, I just didn’t know what to do,” Isaac says, apologizing once again.

Scott shakes his head at Isaac and pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around Isaac’s waist and resting his head against Isaac’s chest. It’s been months since Scott has seen Isaac, much less touched him.

Isaac doesn’t know if he should hug Scott back or, more so, he doesn’t know if he’s allowed to hug Scott back after leaving and not contacting him for months. Feeling Scott drag his fingertips along his spine, he shrugs and puts down his bag before burying his face between Scott’s neck and shoulder blade. He places an arm on either side of Scott’s back, pulling him closer as he feels a few tears leak from his eyes.

Realizing that they are still standing in front of his house, Scott pulls away, earning a hurt sound from Isaac. Scott looks up at Isaac, waiting for their eyes to meet and he tells Isaac that they should go inside.

As they walk inside, Isaac’s nose twitches at the scent of someone new. He tries to ignore it, pushing the smell to the back of his mind, but it doesn’t work and only results in Isaac fidgeting with the sleeves of his cardigan even more.

Scott seems to notice this because he reaches for Isaac’s hand, twining their fingers together whilst rubbing the back of Isaac’s hand with his thumb. “Is this okay?”

Isaac nods, not trusting his voice, and continues to follow Scott through the house. It still looks the same – which would make sense because it’s only been a few months – but Isaac still can’t get over _that smell_. It almost smells like Scott but Isaac shakes his head and tells himself not to focus on it.

The two of them make their way to Scott’s room. When they pass the kitchen Isaac briefly remembers what Melissa smells like. He wonders why she isn’t in the house but then realizes that she’s probably at the hospital, working as per usual. Scott nudges Isaac and asks if he’s hungry. Isaac shakes his head so they keep walking through the house where new smells continue to make their way to Isaac’s nose.

Scott lets go of Isaac’s hand for a moment to open his bedroom door. Isaac remembers the first time he’d been in Scott’s room – it was the middle of the night and he had walked through the stormy weather because Derek had kicked him out of the loft. Scott didn’t ask questions, he let Isaac stay at his house for as long as he needed to and Isaac was grateful for that.

“Isaac?” Scott inquires, his voice delicate and hushed. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Isaac answers probably a little too quickly, “I’m fine.”

Scott doesn’t push the question any further, but walks over to his bed and sits down. Isaac doesn’t know what to do so he drops his bag on the floor with a soft thud and stands beside the doorframe of Scott’s bedroom door.

It’s quiet, the only sounds that either of them can hear are cars driving down the street every now and then until Scott pats the spot next to him. Isaac looks up at Scott, sees him nod so slightly, then walks over to the mattress and sits down beside him.

As he gets close to Scott again, the smells come rushing back. He remembers what Allison smells like –a scent that Isaac could only describe as delicate yet fierce. He remembers what pack smells like, what Derek and Kira and Lydia smell like –what _Scott_ smells like, but he still can’t place those other scents.

Isaac feels uneasy, angry even, because he isn’t able to use his senses to properly decipher who the unknown smells are, so he just asks. “Scott, who’s scent do I keep smelling?”

So much has happened over the past couple of months that Scott doesn’t even know where to begin. He thinks about the new people in his life, the ones that he’d almost replaced Isaac for because he missed him so much (but nothing was ever able to fill that void).

“It could be Liam or Malia,” Scott tells him, thinking back to the brief pack meetings that they’d had at Scott’s house before they went off and fought something. “Or it could be my dad – he moved back in about a month ago.”

Isaac’s confused and he feels like he has almost a million questions. “Malia? Liam? Your dad is back?”

“You remember the coyote?” Isaac nods. “Malia. And there was a Wendigoone night at the hospital,” Scott pauses, not knowing how to explain the rest of the situation.

“You bit a Wendigo?” Isaac cocks an eyebrow at Scott, dumbfounded. “How does that even work?”

 “The Wendigo’s name was Sean – he almost threw Liam off the roof of the hospital. I wasn’t going to let him fall off so I kind of bit his wrist and now he’s my beta,” Scott explains, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh,” Isaac replies.

Isaac sits there, fiddling with his restless hands because he doesn’t know what to say next. So many people have come into Scott’s life since he had walked out of it. On top that, he’s still conflicted by all of these new smells.

“Could we go for a walk?” Isaac suggests, hoping that Scott won’t ask questions.

Scott nods and smiles. “Sure.”

They leave the house and Scott locks the door behind them before reaching out for Isaac’s hand. The two walk along the footpath, not quite knowing where they’re going, until Isaac asks Scott if he can see Alison's grave. He tells Scott that he doesn’t have to go with him but Scott, as always, doesn’t want Isaac to get hurt so they stop off at the store to buy some flowers before making their way to Beacon Hills Cemetery.

The rest of the walk is quiet. Isaac’s been gone for months, he doesn’t know how Scott’s going to react to going to the cemetery – he doesn’t even know how he’ll react. Scott doesn’t say anything to Isaac because he doesn’t know what to say.

As they walk through the gates of the cemetery Isaac’s blood runs cold, almost as if there’s ice in his veins. Scott tightens his grip on Isaac’s hand – if Isaac wasn’t a werewolf Scott is sure that he would have broken his hand. Their joints are stiff and they’re beginning to feel uneasy about the whole ‘going to the cemetery’ plan.

“We can leave,” Isaac says in a hushed tone, as if speaking too loudly will cause catastrophe.

Scott shakes his head and keeps his grip on Isaac’s hand. “No, it’s alright. I just – I haven’t been here since the funeral.”

Within an instant, Isaac feels terrible. He can smell the sadness and hurt radiating off of Scott and it makes him feel guilty. Scott squeezes his hand (and they’re both surprised that he can do that, given the amount of pressure that’s already on Isaac’s hand) as if to remind Isaac what they’re really there to do.

They walk through each row of graves, smelling the grief that each area gives off. It’s almost too overwhelming but Isaac and Scott push through it, knowing that they have to find Allison’s final resting place.

Her grave is on the left side of the cemetery and stands out among the all the others. There are flowers surrounding her headstone and another bunch are added as Scott places the pink and yellow flowers down among the rest.

Scott leans closer to Isaac and releases the tight grip that he had on Isaac’s hand.

“’M sorry for holding it so tightly,” Scott murmurs as he buries his face against Isaac’s shirt.

Isaac nods and reassures him. They don’t say much else until they leave. They just stand together, quietly grieving over Allison in their own way. Scott holds onto Isaac for dear life and cries against his shirt and Isaac cards his fingertips through Scott’s hair, feeling tears fall from his eyes without permission.

They stand there until Scott asks if they can leave. Isaac nods and rests his hand against Scott’s back, guiding him through the cemetery until they’ve passed through the gates that they entered almost an hour ago.

When they get back to the McCall house they go straight up to Scott’s room. The unfamiliar scents aren’t setting Isaac’s skin on fire and Scott doesn’t seem as tense around him as he did before. Isaac knows that it isn’t going to be easy to walk right back into Scott’s life but he’s hoping for the easiest possible outcome.

Without exchanging any words, the two place themselves back on Scott’s mattress. After a few shallow and uneven breaths, Scott and Isaac manage to relax themselves enough so that Scott can curl himself against Isaac without any problems. Isaac lets Scott cuddle up next to him and allows himself to card his fingertips through Scott’s hair which seems to reduce the tension between himself and Scott more than he intended to.


End file.
